Yamaguchi is broken
by Hetaloca2123
Summary: Yamaguchi tiene que seguir adelante, lo que le paso no es tan malo, o al menos esa es su frase favorita para intentar dormir por las noches cuando todo se repite en su mente y quiere dejar de temblar. Para empeorar la situación tiene trastorno de estrés postraumático, solo que el no lo sabe, y prefiere no saber. Tsukishima siente que esta perdiendo a su amigo y no sabe la razón.


Era la primera vez en su vida que Yamaguchi no consiguió dormir. Eran las 5:23 a.m., llevaba intentado dormir desde las 9. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos la misma escena se repetía, una y otra vez. El mismo ciclo. Las mismas manos, el mismo rostro, las palabras cínicas, el ruido de una melodía clásica, la risa, los golpes. _No se detenía, no se detenía sin importar que hiciera._ Lo que era peor no era el cansancio físico, era la fatiga mental. Su mente quería descansar pero cada vez que lo intentaba las imágenes se hacían presente como torbellinos en su consciencia.

Se sentía horrible, nunca se había sentido de esa manera, ni siquiera creyó posible sentirse de esa forma. Estaba roto. Sentía que todo lo sucedido antes de ese día había sucedido hace mucho tiempo. Un tiempo donde él era otra persona. Una persona completa. Un tiempo donde no se sentía tan mal consigo mismo.

Y solo habían pasado dos días.

Quizás sería buena idea tomar un baño. Otro más. Solo quería sentirse refrescado, solo era eso, no tenía nada que ver con cómo se sentía sucio. Sabía que se seguiría sintiendo así un buen tiempo.

Yamaguchi se levantó perezosamente, se dirigió al cuarto de baño. No le importaba hacer ruido, sus padres no estaban. Por las ventanas del pasillo del segundo piso, donde se encontraba el cuarto de baño y la habitación de Yamaguchi, aun no se veía el salir del sol. Todo estaba oscuro.

Ambos vivían evitándose en el trabajo, su madre coqueteando con su jefe, y su padre tratando de distraerse de su fallido matrimonio con números y estrategias financieras. Parecía que realmente se odiaban, pero aun así no se separaban, había escuchado decir a su madre a una amiga que ninguno de los dos quería el divorcio por los problemas económicos y la custodia que tendrían que disputarse. El seguir fingiendo un matrimonio por esos temas le parecía una tontería. Él sabía que en el fondo no eran malas personas, simplemente estaban perdidos. Sin embargo debía admitir que ni una sola vez recuerda haberlos visto levantarse la voz delante de él o teniendo una pelea, solo se lanzaban miradas frías y palabras venenosas. Se preguntaba si aquello hacia la situación mejor. A él nunca le hicieron daño o intentaron herirlo con palabras. Nunca lo culparon de su fallido matrimonio. A pesar de la distancia que cada uno ponía en su hogar, Yamaguchi se sentía amado, no eran los mejores padres, pero al menos no eran los peores. No se quejaba. En este momento solo se temía ser una nueva carga para sus padres, si se culparían, _si lo culparían._ Cualquiera de las dos opciones eran terribles, no sabía si lograría resistirlas.

El agua comenzó a correr, estaba un poco fría pero rápidamente fue adecuándose a una temperatura más cálida.

Otro de las partes difíciles de su nuevo problema era el dolor físico. Por lo menos sabía que aquello era algo temporal, a diferencia de su mente.

Luego de un rato Yamaguchi se empezó a acostumbrar a la sensación del agua por su cuerpo.

Le dolía especialmente la zona de la espalda y las muñecas. Las piernas no habían sufrido tanto daño, solo las sentía algo entumecidas. Los rasguños y raspones ardían cada vez que hacían contacto con el agua, pero era un dolor soportable. Lo hacía sentir que aún había algo de vida en su cuerpo. En su cara no había ninguna marca o moretón como los que tenía en abundancia en las espalda, solo poseía una pequeña hinchazón en el labio superior.

A pesar de todo, lo que más le dolía era el orgullo, y eso que nunca fue una persona orgullosa.

No quería mirar ni su cuello ni su estómago, también había evitado mirar las zonas no expuestas de sus piernas. Sabía que en esos lugares había marcas. _No quiero ver_. Aun sentía las manos, las sentía por todos lados, como si él fuera solo un maniquí, pero las pruebas visuales del acto eran peor que la sensación, por eso se rehusaba a ver. En caso de que algunos de sus amigos llegaran a ver las marcas de su espalda, él podía mentir, fue una caída, fue una pelea, cualquier excusa estaba bien aunque no fueran muy creíbles. Pero las marcas…eran diferentes. No quería ni siquiera intentar pensar una excusa para eso. Si de tan solo sentirlas sentía ganas de vomitar, ¿Cómo se sentiría cuando las viera? ¿Si sus amigos las vieran? ¿Si Tsukki las viera?

La piel de su cuerpo se fue enrojeciendo por el tiempo bajo el agua. ¿Cuánto llevaba ahí?

Yamaguchi dirigió su vista hasta el reloj que adornaba una de las paredes del baño.

 **6:10 a.m.**

 _Joder._ ¿Desde cuándo el tiempo avanzaba así?

El pecoso fue hasta su habitación y saco la ropa estudiantil, para luego volver al baño.

Sabía que tendría que verlas. Si quería esconder todas aquellas marcas, tendría que ver donde se ubicaban primero.

Se acercó al largo espejo de cuerpo que se ubicaba cerca del lavamanos, y alzo la mirada.

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer. Y eso que él pensaba que ya no tenía ni una gota de agua en su cuerpo. _Maldición,_ sentía tanto asco de sí mismo.

 _Cálmate, Yamaguchi. Piensa como ocultar estas cosas, piensa, piensa, piensa…_

¡La base de su madre! La había visto usar aquella cosa en ocasiones especiales, lo recordaba especialmente porque una vez en una visita uno de sus primos pequeños pensó que era pintura, y desde aquel había una mancha en la cama de sus padres que no se quitaba. Si no se equivocaba su madre siempre dejaba su maquillaje en el tercer cajón del baño.

Empezó a buscar en aquel cajón. Su mano choco con una superficie diferente a la de las cremas. Fue más fácil de lo esperado. ¿Pero cómo se aplicaba?

Yamaguchi corrió los mechones más largos de sus cabellos hacia atrás. Tenía que ver bien aquel pedazo de piel. _Hijo de puta, hijo de puta, hijo de puta, hijo de puta, hijo de puta, hijo de puta, hijo de puta_ , ¿ _¡por qué!?_ Lo primero que el pecoso vio fue una mancha notablemente morada debajo de su oreja derecha, ya ni siquiera era del color que el chico esperaba. Debajo de su mentón por la fina línea de su cuello se podían apreciar pequeñas manchas igual de rojas, seguían una línea recta hasta su clavícula donde empezaron a aparecer los mordiscos. Yamaguchi conto tres, el más preocupante era uno cerca del hombro izquierdo, cuando fijo bien su mirada, vio que la sombra de los dientes estaba perfectamente marcada, la piel estaba sensible, y se podía apreciar la carne que aún no sanaba.

Tendría que usar bufanda para evitar que se viera lo que la base no pudiera ocultar.

Empezó a esparcir aquella sustancia en círculos. No sabía si estaba bien, pero era lo único que recordaba hacer a su madre aquella vez que la vio untársela para esconder la reacción alérgica en su cara. Ardía un poco, pero no fue tan terrible como imagino. No le echo a la marca de mordisco, la herida se veía demasiado fresca y temía que se infectase, prefirió poner un parche, por suerte aún quedaban algunos en el botiquín.

Yamaguchi se vistió calmadamente. Abrocho los botones de la camisa y ato la corbata en un nudo simple. Se miró al espejo una última vez antes de salir. _Todo bien, nada fuera de lo normal._

Se puso la bufanda y bajo las escaleras hacia el primer piso. No quería desayunar, se sentía algo mareado. Si le daba hambre compraría algo en el colegio.

Además no quería estar mucho tiempo en el primer piso de su casa. De hecho desde que despertó, no quería pensar en el primer piso. _Odiaba ese piso._

Sí, todo era normal. Las heridas desaparecerían, su mente sanaría. Solo tenía que ocultarlo, si nadie lo ve, quizás se le olvidaría a el mismo lo que había sucedido. Solo tenía que actuar normal.

 _Actúa normal._

 **Tsukishima**

Odiaba los viernes, los odiaba con toda su alma. No exageraría si digiera que daría diez años de su vida para evitar ese día, o mejor dicho para evitar a la muchedumbre de hormonas agitadas que se hacían llamar adolescentes. Lo único bueno del viernes era la tradición de películas con Yamaguchi. Aunque nunca admitiría que en el fondo le gustaban, ni bajo tortura china.

Esperaba que su mejor amigo no faltara como lo había hecho ayer, no aguantaría un viernes solo con toda esa gente.

-¡Tsukki!- Justo a tiempo.

El rubio se dio la vuelta para saludar a su amigo.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto, Yamaguchi?- el rubio examino al pecoso. Su amigo solía tardar a veces, pero casi nunca los viernes, y eso se debía a que sabía que ese día el rubio estaría algo más susceptible al mal humor. Y él no quería empeorarlo.

En eso el rubio se percató de la bufanda. Se parecía a la que le había obsequiado hace dos años. ¿Aun la conservaba?

-Lo siento, Tsukki.- El pecoso no dio explicaciones mientras se acercaba al lado del rubio.

\- Caminemos rápido, no quiero llegar tarde.- Dijo suspirando el mayor.

-¡Sí!- digo sonriendo el menor. Nada mejor que Tsukki para aliviar su ánimo.

Emprendieron la marcha. Llevaban algunos pocos minutos hablando de los exámenes de ingreso cuando una mano se posó en el hombro de Yamaguchi.

-Buenos días, Daichi-san.- dijo en un tono monótono el rubio.

El aludido sonrió con energía.

-Hola, Tsukishima. Hola, yamag-

El mayor se detuvo abruptamente de pronunciar el nombre de su amigo, Tsukishima miro al pecoso y por poco deja salir un sonido de plena sorpresa.

Yamaguchi estaba con los ojos exageradamente abiertos, mientras agarraba con fuerza la correa del bolso de entrenamiento. Tsukishima analizo sin ser consciente a su amigo, su rostro se había puesto pálido y todo su cuerpo parecía tenso. _Mierda…. ¿Está temblando?_

-Yamaguchi, ¿te encuentras bien?- el capitán del equipo se veía bastante preocupado. ¿Qué le pasaba a su kohai?

Yamaguchi miro hacia el suelo y mordió su labio inferior. _Solo miente, te creerá._

-L-lo siento, Daichi-san. Y-yo ayer vi una película de terror, no pude dormir bien.- soltó apresuradamente el menor.

Tsukishima entrecerró los ojos. Yamaguchi estaba mintiendo, lo noto de inmediato.

-Oh, lo siento Yamaguchi. No sabía que eras tan miedoso, pero no te preocupes las películas de terror siempre tienen ese efecto.- dijo con burla Daichi mientras se disculpaba. El menor rio de la broma de su capitán y juntos los tres se dirigieron hacia el instituto.

 **9:30 a.m.**

 _Raro._ Era la única palabra que podía describir todo lo que había pasado desde la llegada al instituto hasta la segunda hora de clase. ¿Qué le pasaba a Yamaguchi?

El pecoso se había quedado dormido en clases, por suerte Tsukishima se dio cuenta y cubrió la posición de su amigo en el pupitre con su libro de texto. Y después decían que era un ser sin sentimientos, bueno esto sería su buena obra del año.

Su amigo nunca dormía en clases al igual que él, lo que era más raro era que la clase donde el castaño cayo dormido correspondía a literatura clásica, era su favorita.

Quizás estaba exagerando. Seguramente los síntomas que dejaba los viernes-fobia lo tenían así de paranoico. Debería simplemente creerle a Yamaguchi lo de la película de terror, eso explicaría todo, el sueño, la reacción cuando Daichi-san saludo al menor, incluso las ojeras. El único problema era que Tsukishima sabia cuando su amigo mentía, a veces incluso terminaba sorprendiéndose a sí mismo de lo bien que conocía el patrón de mentiras de Yamaguchi. Creía que incluso podría hacer una presentación de eso, obtendría un 10 asegurado. _El sujeto muestra como patrones principales, morderse el labio inferior y mirar hacia abajo. Cuando realiza la segunda acción es porque suele sentirse culpable por la mentira._ Además había algo que continuaba girando en su cabeza. A Yamaguchi las películas de terror no lo asustan.

Su amigo podía llorar por la vida es bella, aunque creía que lo disimulaba, incluso podía derramar algunas lágrimas en la muerte de la madre de pie pequeño, y no conocía persona más sensible con las películas infantiles. También le gustaban los clásicos de ciencia ficción y comedia en general. Tsukishima lo escucho hablar 40 minutos solo de charles Chaplin cuando tenían 12 años y el pecoso descubrió la película "el gran dictador" en la alcoba de su padre. Pero si había algo que al pecoso no le llegaba, eso eran las películas de terror, el único género que superaba su indiferencia por el terror era el romántico, pero eso se debía más que nada a que Yamaguchi no le gustaban los personajes, incluso se llegaba a reír cuando sufrían. Si, el peli-castaño podía ser bastante cínico.

Yamaguchi nunca grito con el exorcista, no se sobresaltó con todos los clásicos del género, y decía que su película de comedia favorita era actividad paranormal. Tsukishima conocía bien a su amigo, una de las ventajas de tener solo un amigo toda tu vida, era el poder conocerlo mejor que nadie.

El rubio se recrimino mentalmente, ¿Por qué le daba tantas vueltas a una situación simple? Daba igual lo que hiciera el pecoso anoche, no podía ser nada malo o sorpresivo. Fin, de la historia.

En eso el cuerpo al lado de su pupitre empezó a soltar unos susurros. Tsukishima empezó a distinguir que eran quejidos, sonaba bastante lamentable si le preguntaran.

Se acercó al cuerpo del menor y comenzó a tocar su hombro con algo de fuerza, aun con eso el chico no despertaba. _Genial, habrá que esforzarse._ Jalo un mechón de cabello de Yamaguchi con fuerza.

El chico abrió los ojos rápidamente sobresaltado. Tsukishima estaba a punto de soltar un comentario mordaz cuando un fuerte manotazo en su hombro hizo que retrocediera y casi cayera de su pupitre.

Todo el movimiento y parloteo de la sala ceso. Todos los ojos estaban puestos en ellos.

 _¿Yamaguchi, lo empujo?..._ Tsukishima se encuentra perdido, por decir lo menos, usualmente ya estaría haciendo llover los insultos hacia la persona que se atrevió a empujarlo, pero no se esperaba esto. No, esta debía ser la primera vez que el pecoso ejerciera algo de fuerza en él, no solo en él, también debía ser la primera vez que ejerciera fuerza en una persona. ¿Qué había pasado?

El rubio alzo la mirada, su rostro era una máscara de hielo, sin embargo en sus ojos se podía avistar una ligera chispa de sorpresa.

-¿Qué mierda te pasa, Yamaguchi?- soltó de forma lenta observando como el menor balbuceaba un intento de disculpa.

Quizás la voz le salió un poco más brusca de lo esperado.

Todo paso muy rápido para el rubio. Lo único que alcanzo a distinguir fue la figura del castaño salir apresuradamente por la puerta de la sala. Lo que siguió fueron las molestas voces curiosas de sus compañeros, miradas mal disimuladas hacia su persona, y los gritos del profesor gritando el nombre de su amigo. _Todo está raro,_ se dijo a si mismo Tsukishima cuando recobro la compostura e hizo gala de su autocontrol para volver a su posición tranquila y no seguir a Yamaguchi.

Esta debía ser la primera vez que tenía ganas de gritarle a su amigo. Mejor enfriar la cabeza, Yamaguchi le diría lo que le pasaba al rato, _siempre_ lo hacía.

 **11:00 a.m.**

Esto debía ser una broma. Yamaguchi no se había presentado ni al receso, podría al menos haberle avisado.

Tsukishima salió de la sala para dirigirse a buscar a su amigo, tenía un ligero presentimiento de donde se escondía. Porque el menor se estaba ocultando, era obvio, la pregunta era ¿Por qué?, ¿Se sentía demasiado culpable? ¿Se arrepentía de lo que hizo? ¿Por qué no le dijo nada cuando huyo de la sala? ¿Qué le estaba ocultando?

-EY, Tsukishima.- se escuchó una voz grave

Lo que faltaba, el rey y su reina hacían acto de presencia. _Jodido viernes._

 _Mal momento para hablar con Tsukishima._

-Sus majestades, pero que afortunado que soy de encontrarme con ustedes, debo decir que, como siempre, son la pareja más encantadora que conozco. ¿Ya se han desposado?- el rubio dejo que una sonrisa sarcástica se hiciera presente en su cara

Hinata se sonrojo inmediatamente mientras tartamudeaba una serie de insultos. Kageyama solo entrecerró los ojos y suspiro.

-No estamos para tus juegos, Tsukishima. Simplemente venía a decirte que Yamaguchi está escondido en los vestuarios deportivos.- Kageyama disfruto la mueca de sorpresa del rubio.

-Es verdad, Tsukishima. Nos pegó un susto, aunque obviamente el rey fue el único que grito. Yo soy más valiente.- dijo el más bajo con una sonrisa.

-Cállate, imbécil. Poco más y te echas a llorar, mira que pensar que hay fantasmas.- bufo con algo de vergüenza el moreno.

Tsukishima los miraba con una expresión vacía. Yamaguchi hoy hacia todo lo que el rubio no esperaba. Si Kageyama no le hubiera dicho donde se encontraba su amigo, él se hubiera dirigido al patio trasero, ahí es donde el pecoso pasaba el rato cuando se sentía con un ánimo bajo. ¿Por qué el vestuario?

-¡Por fin eres útil para algo!, majestad. No les preguntare esta vez que hacían ustedes dos en los vestuarios cuando se supone no hay nadie más ahí. Pero deberían dejar de ser tan obvios.-

Tsukishima se dio rápidamente la vuelta para dirigirse a los vestuarios mientras escuchaba el grito de Hinata.

-Eres un bastardo, Tsukishima!, Sugawara-san nos mandó. ¡Pervertido!-

El rubio no contesto nada, el imbécil de Hinata gritaba sin importarles que los demás escucharan. Luego se vengaría.

Tardo unos cuantos minutos pero logro llegar, aún quedaban 20 minutos para volver al aula.

Abrió la puerta lentamente.

Estaba asustado, y ni siquiera sabía por qué. Lo único que tenía claro es que algo en su mente le decía que Yamaguchi no estaba bien, pero no lograba atar cabos. Tenía un mal presentimiento, no dejaba de analizar a Yamaguchi desde la mañana. ¿Qué le quería decir su mente?

 _Yamaguchi y las ojeras, Yamaguchi y Daichi-san, Yamaguchi temblando, Yamaguchi y su bufanda, Yamaguchi falto a clases ayer, el empujón de Yamaguchi, Yamaguchi durmiendo, Yamaguchi susurrando dormido… ¿Qué falta?_

Quizás eran los padres de Yamaguchi, últimamente apenas los veía cuando pasaba a casa de su amigo, y este le decía que este último mes su madre se había llevado varias prendas y su padre le había dejado más dinero porque tenía un proyecto que requerirá tiempo en la oficina. Era algo obvio, su matrimonio se había desintegrado, mucho más de lo que ya estaba. Quizás Yamaguchi vio a unos de sus padres ser infiel. Tsukishima ya sabía que la madre de su amigo se acostaba con su jefe. Era un secreto a voces en la familia del pecoso. Si probablemente fuera eso, aunque su amigo no era muy sensible con aquel tema, sabía que le dolía en el fondo. Pero el menor siempre le decía que estaba conforme, ¿estaría mintiendo?

Con esa hipótesis en mente, el rubio se adentró en aquella oscura sala.

Era una sala medianamente espaciosa, habían 6 duchas y varios casilleros de ropa. Por las 2 ventanas pequeñas superiores entraba algo de luz, pero no lo suficiente. Tsukishima encendió el interruptor a su derecha. En ese momento lo vio.

Yamaguchi estaba sentado, en el suelo, en la esquina del vestuario. Se abrazaba fuertemente las rodillas y se había puesto el gorro del polero deportivo. Y entonces Tsukishima recordó.

Cuando el pecoso cumplió 13 años, lo celebro con la familia de Tsukishima. El padre de Yamaguchi le había pedido aquel favor a la madre del rubio, y esta no se pudo negar, primero porque quería demasiado al pequeño pecoso, y segundo porque nunca ningún hombre le había suplicado de esa manera tan lamentable. Tsukishima aún recuerda lo que dijo aquel hombre, él estaba detrás de su madre cuando el padre de Yamaguchi golpeo la puerta.

 _-Lo siento, de veras quería pasar este día con él. Pero por favor entiéndame, si estoy yo, su madre no aparecerá, e… incluso si ella aparece, no puedo dejarla verlo.-_

Tsukishima recuerda que el hombre bajo las voz, y se acercó con cuidado a su madre, le tiritaban las manos. Al rubio le había llamado la atención que lo único que tenían en común físicamente con Yamaguchi fueran los ojos. Pero en carácter se parecían bastante.

El padre de Yamaguchi dijo en con voz entrecortada

 _-Ella esta histérica, ha empezado a tomar calmantes, la tienen rara. Yamaguchi no recuerda pero… ella una vez intento ahogarlo cuando era niño. En ese entonces ella tomaba pastillas. Por favor, se lo recompensaré.-_ el hombre ya había empezado a llorar.

Luego de aquella charla, él se dirigió a buscar a Yamaguchi a su casa. Estaba en la misma posición que ahora, la única diferencia era que el menor lo miraba con ojos suplicantes de cariño. En este momento el pecoso ni siquiera lo miraba.

-Hinata, Kageyama, ya les dije que estoy bien. No se preocupen.- la voz de Yamaguchi sonaba normal, pero Tsukishima logro percibir el sonido entrecortado de su respiración. Estaba alterado.

-No me confundas con esos idiotas, Yamaguchi.- el rubio camino con paso seguro hasta su amigo. Seguía teniendo miedo sin saber bien por qué, pero Yamaguchi era más importante que aquellas sensaciones. El pecoso siempre había estado ahí para él, era su deber estar presente para el también. Después de todo para eso estaban los amigos ¿o no?, en aquel recuerdo suyo lo único que pudo hacer fue darle palmaditas a la espalda de Yamaguchi. Pero ahora ya no era un niño, _ahora podía ayudar._

El pecoso dio un ligero salto cuando reconoció aquella voz. No quería que Tsukki lo viera así, no él. ¿Qué le iba a decir?, de verdad pensó que lo tenía todo bajo control. _Se suponía que iba a actuar normal_. Si hubiera sabido que se iba a asustar tanto por un saludo sorpresa o porque le tiraran un mechón de pelo habría planeado algo mejor.

Pensó que sería fácil fingir que era solo un problema con secuelas físicas. Parece que está más roto de lo que pensaba. Esta fragmentado, y se pregunta si es posible que aquellos fragmentos vuelvan a unirse. Quiere creer que sí, pero siente que la respuesta es no.

 _Tranquilízate Yamaguchi, no pienses en eso. Lo que paso no fue tan grave… es algo que les sucede a muchas personas. Debes aprender a no quejarte. No te quejes, no seas como mama._

-Yamaguchi, mírame.- el tono del rubio era más suave de lo normal. ¿Por qué Tsukki le hacía eso?

-No quiero, perdón Tsukki.- estaba seguro que si dejaba que el rubio lo viera de esa forma, no sería capaz de ocultar nada. Siempre se sentía transparente con Tsukki, pero esta vez no iba a ceder. Esta vez lo ocultaría. Lo haría. _No se lo diré, no se lo diré, no se lo diré, no se lo diré, no se lo diré, no se lo diré, no se lo diré, no se lo diré, no se lo diré no se lo diré, no se lo diré, no se lo diré, no se lo diré, no se lo diré, no se lo diré, no se lo diré, no se lo diré_ _no se lo diré, no se lo diré, no se lo diré, no se lo diré, no se lo diré, no se lo diré, no se lo diré, no se lo diré._

-Yamaguchi, mírame. Estoy preocupado.- aquellas palabras sonaron tan parecidas a una súplica por el tono en el que fueron dichas, que si no hubiera sido Tsukki el que las pronunciase, Yamaguchi estaría seguro que le estaban rogando. Pero era Tsukki. Y el no ruega. Nunca.

Algo se ablando en Yamaguchi.

Solo tenía que dejar que lo viera, no tenía que decirle necesariamente lo que había pasado. _Vamos, Yamaguchi. Tú sabes mentir._

El pecoso alzo la cara lentamente hasta que se topó con el rubio sentado delante de él.

Tsukishima sintió que algo se rompió dentro de él. Una parte muy profunda de él, la parte donde guardaba la imagen de Yamaguchi, se rompió. Nunca lo había visto así.

 _No se compara a aquella vez, sería una estupidez pensar siquiera que se parecen._

El menor tenía la nariz roja. Los labios le sangraban por habérselos mordidos en reiteradas ocasiones. Las ojeras se acentuaban más, si aquello era posible. Pero lo peor eran los ojos, estaban algo hinchados por el llanto, pero eso no era raro. Había visto llorar a Yamaguchi varias veces, pero no como ahora. La usual calidez de su mirada no estaba, había desaparecido, su expresión era puramente de dolor. Era como si Yamaguchi de repente se diera cuenta de todo lo malo en el mundo. Parecía rendido, derrotado, peor que aquella mueca que llevo varios días cuando erro los saques contra el Aoba johsai.

Parecía un niño. Un niño abandonado.

Por primera vez en toda su vida, Tsukishima tuvo miedo acerca de la verdad. ¿Qué podría haberle pasado a Yamaguchi, para dejarlo así?

-Tranquilo, todo está bien. Sea lo que sea, mejorara.- dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba a su amigo. Empezó a acariciar su cabello. Yamaguchi le conto que su mama hacia eso cuando pasaba tiempo seguido en casa, y lo veía preocupado por algo. Hace mucho. Le dijo al rubio eso medio dormido.

Yamaguchi no digo nada, simplemente se aferró con sus brazos a la espalda del rubio y enterró su rostro en su hombro.

Y eso fue suficiente para el rubio. Tsukishima ignoro el miedo y su poca costumbre al contacto corporal. Acerco más al pecoso. _Parece que se va a romper._

-Yamaguchi, puedes contarme.- el castaño negó reiterada veces en el hombro de su amigo. ¿ _Acaso no confiaba en él? ¿Era algo demasiado malo?_

-Yamaguchi, confía en mí. Tú siempre has confiado en mí, somos amigos. Los mejores amigos.- dijo en un susurro el mayor.

Tsukishima se juró que si todo esto pasaba se cambiaría el nombre, y nunca admitiría haber dicho algo así.

Yamaguchi se hundió más en su hombro. _No le diré, no a Tsukki. Me odiara, no me creerá. ¿Quién me iba a creer?, ni siquiera yo aun entiendo cómo fue posible que pasara esto. Me odio. Tsukki debe ser el último en enterarse. Él no puede saber._

Quizás a Yamaguchi le faltara un empujón.

-¿Son tus padres?- le dijo calmadamente, no quería que sonara como una afirmación, y menos empeorar el estado de Yamaguchi.

 _Era una oportunidad. Tenía que aprovecharla. No hay vuelta atrás._

-S-si, Tsukki yo realmente no quería hablar de esto. Pero ya no aguanto más.- el castaño soltó en un tono dolido.

Yamaguchi sentía que era otra persona. Una persona que miraba desde otro lugar lo que hacía el actual Yamaguchi. Porque si no era otra persona, ¿Cómo fue capaz de soltar una mentira así? ¿Por qué esta mentira si sonó creíble?, pero sobre todo ¿Cómo fue capaz de mentirle de esa manera a Tsukki?

Tsukishima analizo bien aquellas palabras. Si, su hipótesis fue la correcta. Sabía que si Yamaguchi decía una mentira cometería algún error que el notaria al instante, se mordería el labio, miraría hacia el suelo, apartaría un mechón de su cara, o lo que siempre lo acusaba, tartamudearía. El rubio suspiro aliviado. Además Yamaguchi no sería capaz de mentirle en aquella situación, no a él. Tenía que confiar en su amigo, él no era Akiteru. Yamaguchi siempre había confiado en él, y el confiaba en Yamaguchi.

-¿Quieres darme detalles? O ¿fue lo típico?- sí, se sentía aliviado. Por un momento sintió que a Yamaguchi le había pasado algo horrible, algo irreversible. Obviamente que se sentía mal por su amigo, pero si lo que lo tenía así eran sus padres, se recuperaría. Incluso le sorprende un poco que Yamaguchi estuviera así por sus padres, era su hipótesis pero aun así tenia fallas. Mejor no pensar en eso.

-No es algo terrible, solo lo típico. Creo que había estado aguantado, Tsukki.- dijo Yamaguchi mientras en su rostro aparecía una ligera sonrisa. _Todo está bien. Tsukki no sabe. No me odia._

-Sabes que estoy aquí para escucharte, Yamaguchi. Realmente pensé que era algo peor.- el rubio le devolvió la sonrisa.

Yamaguchi se levantó. Fue a lavarse la cara en el lavamanos y soltó con expresión tranquila

-Ya me siento mejor. Lamento haberte preocupado, creo que solo me hacía falta decirlo. Gracias, Tsukki.- el aludido se levantó también.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que nos perdimos la clase, solo queda el almuerzo. Que lastima, con lo que amas geometría, Yamaguchi.- dijo sarcásticamente el rubio. Había desechado el comportamiento de hace solo unos minutos para volver a su yo normal. _Todo estaba bien. Yamaguchi estaba bien._

El pecoso saco su celular y miro la hora. Sus se elevaron en un gesto de sorpresa.

-Tsukki, creo que si no salimos ahora también nos perderemos el almuerzo. Quedan 20 minutos para que comiencen los clubes.-

Ambos chicos salieron rápidamente, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Aunque Tsukishima seguía teniendo ese incomoda sensación en su cuerpo. Como si algo no estuviera en su órbita. Decidió ignorarlo, mucho esfuerzo el día de hoy. Después de todo solo era un presentimiento

¿No?

 **Yamaguchi**

 **3 p.m.**

Todo resulto bien. Bueno, por poco Tsukki lo descubre, pero al final supo salir bien. Se sentía culpable, no lo podía negar, pero mintió por un buen propósito. Si Tsukki se enteraba hubiera sido peor, no podría ni siquiera mirarlo a la cara.

Abrió rápidamente la puerta de su casa. Apresuro los pasos para llegar a la escalera, no quería estar en el primer piso.

Yamaguchi llego a su habitación. Se lanzó a la cama y exhalo un suspiro que parecía estar guardando hace siglos. Estuvo 10 minutos en esa posición hasta que decidió pararse para encender la televisión. Era bastante linda y moderna, fue el regalo de su padre el año pasado.

Estaban dando su serie favorita. Amaba el tono oscuro pero al mismo tiempo fantasioso de la serie. _Sí, todo iba bien._

 **Mierda,** se le olvido poner el seguro a la puerta.

El chico prácticamente corrió hacia la entrada de la casa, casi se cae en las escaleras, y está seguro que se golpeó en una parte herida de su espalda pero no importa. Tenía que llegar a la puerta lo antes posible. ¡Tenía que estar seguro! Yamaguchi llego a la puerta temblando e impaciente.

Puso el seguro principal rápidamente. Quizás debería poner las llaves también, y prosiguió a poner también las llaves en la cerradura debajo del seguro. Saco las llaves de su bolsillo pero sus manos estaban temblando. La llaves se cayeron 2 veces hasta que logro insertarlas en la cerradura, les dio 2 vueltas. ¿Debería cerrar también las ventanas?

Sus manos no dejaban de temblar.

-Necesito que paren de temblar.- susurraba el pecoso mientras observaba su mano.

 _Contrólate. Contrólate. Contrólate._ _Contrólate. Contrólate. Contrólate. Contrólate. Contrólate. Contrólate._

A los pocos segundos sus manos habían dejado de temblar.

Y entonces Yamaguchi termino de romperse. El chico comenzó a llorar, _ya no importa nada. No hay nadie aquí, Tsukki no está aquí._

Las lágrimas caían y caían. Parecían no tener fin. El sabor de agua salada llego hasta su boca.

¿Qué le pasaba?, _se suponía que todo estaba bien_.

¡Le había mentido a Tsukki!, a su amigo…su mejor amigo. La única persona que estuvo a su lado en todos aquellos momentos. Le había mentido tan descaradamente, incluso cuando el rubio había dejado de lado la barrera que le caracterizaba para hacerlo sentir mejor, _y yo le mentí incluso cuando a Tsukki le cuesta confiar tanto en los demás._ _No solo eso…me enoje tanto con Daichi-san cuando me asusto. Soy un asco de persona. Estoy enfermo. Me odio. Me odio tanto. Me odio. Me odio. Me odio._

Yamaguchi empezaba a sentirse mareado. La culpa estaba tan presente en todo su cuerpo, sentía que podía palparla. Las lágrimas aún no se detenían.

Ya no podía fingir más, en todo el tiempo transcurrido en el instituto estuvo tan asustado. Se sentía en alerta constante, no podía dejar de sentirse atrapado. _Las manos, las manos, las manos._ Cuando su amigo le jalo el mechón de cabello, le recordó a él. ¡A él! Se había sentido tan asustado que incluso llego a empujar a Tsukki. ¿Cómo fue capaz de confundir a su amigo de la infancia con aquel tipo? Estaba enfermo, se sentía enfermo.

El pecoso escuchaba el retumbar de sus latidos en su pecho.

 _¿Qué hare mañana? ¿Qué hare la siguiente semana? …. ¿Qué pasaría en el futuro?_ Ya no sabía nada, ya no quería sentir nada.

El castaño siguió frente a la puerta hasta que sintió que ya no quedaban lágrimas. Siguió ahí hasta que sintió que ya no podía romperse más.


End file.
